Secrets and Friendships
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Zambanza's friends try to comfort her when one of her biggest secrets are revealed.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Zambanza growled as she worked out in the gym. One of her greatest secrets had just gotten out and she growled because she didn't want others to know! The secret? She loved hearts. Beautiful red, purple, white, and pink hearts! For a scary clown girl, who would have thought she loved those beautiful, tender shapes!

Flashback…

Dana and Zambanza were chilling out in the mansion; both had just beaten Zombozo at his own game! They then got on the topic of fun and favorite things! Somehow, they got onto the topic of shapes!

"You like hearts? That's beautiful!" Dana chirped.

"But please don't tell anyone!" Zambanza said.

"I promise I won't!" Dana said, now walking with her friend outside.

A month later…

As all the girls were hanging out at the mansion, Cassie and some others were discussing favorite shapes again. Everything was going well until they all tried to guess Zambanza's favorite shape!

"That's easy…a crescent," Zambanza said. Although she liked it, it wasn't a favorite.

"Huh? But Zambanza, I thought you said you liked hearts," Dana said. But she quickly covered her mouth, realizing the secret escaped! The other girls laughed, shocked that the formidable Zambanza liked hearts! They didn't mean for it to be mean! They were just surprised! But Dana felt awful as Zambanza's face turned bright red and she disappeared into smoke!

"ZAMBANZA WAIT!" Dana said, now flying around the area in worry and trying to locate her friend.

Flashback ended…

Zambanza was just about to do the monkey bars above the foam pit when she heard a gentle voice.

"Zambanza…there you are," Dana soothed, now walking over.

"Uh sorry Dana! I can't talk; I gotta train," the clown girl said quickly.

"Zambanza, c'mon. We need to talk! I just wanted to apologize for letting that slip out," Dana said.

"Naw it's all good! I just don't like people thinking I'm all soft," she said, now crossing over the monkey bars.

"But you can be soft Zambanza and sweet!" Dana giggled, now walking over.

"I'm not sweet!" Zambanza said, now huffing.

"Oh your growls don't scare me. After all, you're my best friend," Dana smirked, now transforming into her Ectonurite form and flying over.

"I still have no idea why you chose me," the young magician said, trying to keep her concentration.

"Simple! We were meant to be best friends and that's all there is to it!" Dana laughed lightly, now reaching down and moving the clown's hair from her face.

"Q-Quit it!" Zambanza said, now blushing.

"C'mon bestie! Loosen up and admit you do like it when we show you affection!" Dana insisted playfully, now tickling the girl's open armpits.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! NO! STAHAHAP! THAT!" Zambanza belted out.

"No way! Either you admit you can be sweet and kind or you and I fall into the foam pit," Dana challenged, still tickling.

"GAH! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The clown girl began laughing harder and soon she went tumbling into the foam pit and Dana followed. But for a moment, Dana couldn't find her!

"Zambanza? Zambanza?! Where are you?! I HEY!" Dana said, now seeing the young magician rise up!

"ALAKAZAM!" She said. Dana then tried to duck playfully from the spell but managed to trap herself accidentally in a large foam block. Her Ectonurite tail was exposed and wiggling in surprise. "Ha ha! Looks like I won!"

Dana's tail wiggled and squirmed, trying to get free and get the playful clown who trapped her.

"Mmmmph! Mmmmph! Mmmmmph!" Dana called out. But Zambanza heard her giggling as she began tickling her tail.

"Tickle tickle Dana! This is what you get!" Zambanza teased. But the clown girl blushed and laughed as Dana's tail still wiggled playfully on her face and ears. "C-Cut it out Dana!"

"Mmmph! Mmmmph!" Dana replied, still wagging her tail and laughing as Zambanza continued to tickle her.

"Sorry, I can't hear you," Zambanza teased. She then heard a playful huff from Dana and the tail began wiggling with more intensity trying to get free. "Sorry, but I won this round Dana!"

Zambanza then rose up her wand and soon Dana's wiggling tail phased into the foam ball and Dana rose up and transformed into her human form. Zambanza then turned to run but Dana pounced on her!

"Not so fast!" she laughed, now pinning her down and the two friends began rolling around in fun as they playfully tickled and wrestled each other. After a moment, the two sat up and Dana helped the young clown to stand. "C'mon! The girls are having a sleepover tonight."

"Uh…I don't…" she started.

"Nope! No buts! You're coming with me! Sasha is already waiting for us," Dana smiled, now practically dragging her up the stairs in happiness!

A few hours later…

All of the girls were sitting in a circle and Sasha was the one who stood up and placed her hands on her hips in fun.

"Now girls, we all get to the part that we all have the most fun! Who is everyone's crush?" Sasha smirked.

"Well we all know that Sasha has Whampire and I have Rook. Cassie…someone has a crush on an alien wolf," Rachel winked playfully.

"Very true!" Cassie giggled, now turning to Tyina. "No one knows who you like!"

"Well…I'm um…still….not sure who I like I guess," Tyina said shyly, but giggled as Gena held her close.

"Honey, it's alright. You don't have to make a decision this fast," Gena giggled.

"But we know you've got a hunky Tetramand," Tyina laughed as Gena poked her playfully.

"True! And I hear that someone has a fondness for Amio!" Gena smirked, now eyeing Dana. Dana's face flushed red!

"Well, we are just friends for now, but I do like him though," she said, now getting a happy look.

"And I think he likes you too," Zambanza giggled, now looking at her friend.

"And what about you Zambanza? I hear that you haven't exactly been into anyone recently," Hope smiled at her adoptive daughter.

"I don't really know. I mean; I think Devon is cool, but…." She said.

"You know…he asked about you the other day too," Cassie smiled.

"R-Really?" the magician asked in surprise.

"Yep! And when you do find a guy you like…Zambanza the Great shall be overcome with her greatest fear….KISSES!" Cassie said dramatically, now making everyone laugh and Zambanza arch an eyebrow.

"Very funny! And perhaps one day, Dana and I can teach you all about controlling your fear," Zambanza smirked, now standing and letting her shadow form a scary shape that made Sasha and the others let out a yelp! The others laughed and Zambanza only shook her head fondly. "See what I mean?" she smirked.

"Oh really? Well two can play that game," Sasha smirked, now grabbing Zambanza and planting playful kisses on her face. The clown girl let out a gasp!

"GAH! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zambanza yelped, but it was no use. Dana laughed and joined in and soon all you could hear was Zambanza's laughter ring through the night.

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for posting RD! Dana belongs to Redbat132 who is a special guest in this story. To let everyone know, Dana is a wonderful OC that I was given permission to use in my stories. In addition, you may see some of my OCs in other stories as well. That is because I have given RD, Redbat132, or another user my permission. They are not only my friends, but they have asked kindly so we share our OCs with each other.**

**Special note: Thanks to everyone for your support! It is always a blast to share my ideas with you all. And to my fun collaboration team, Goldie, RD, Redbat132, and Steelcode, you all are the best and it is always fun to work with each and every one of you! And to Vinniestokerlover, other awesome users, many Guests and other wonderful readers that have left so many awesome comments, you all are amazing! Please do not be offended if you name is specifically not mentioned because I mean you too even if you do not see your name. Keep leaving fun comments and ideas because that's what keeps writers going!**


End file.
